Father and Daughter Sesshomaru and Rin
by Kinkatia
Summary: This is a collection of songfics I will randomly write about the father daughter relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. Life is Like a Boat

**Hey ya'll, this is a songfic about Sesshomaru, and his thoughts and feelings. It was actually inspired by the song, which is _Life Is Like a Boat_, by Rie Fu. Let me know what you think, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song _Life Is Like a Boat._ **

Sesshomaru sat against a tree, looking at the stars, deep in his thoughts. For some reason he couldn't explain, he had begun feeling depressed, and it increased with each day that passed. He scoffed at himself for being so weak, and determined to fix the problem, no matter what it took.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come alon_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

He didn't like the way things were going for him as of late. His accursed half-demon brother continued to interfere in his quest for power, and Naraku had escaped his clutches once again. He shifted his position, and winced in pain. Worst of all his troubles, he had allowed himself to become distracted in battle, and had been injured severely.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

Fate was against him. Well, he would fix that, as soon as his wound healed. He would have things his way.

_dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai_

_kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake_

He lowered his gaze to the small fire nearby, by which Rin and Jaken slept peacefully, trusting that he would keep them from any harm. If only they knew, he thought grimly, tenderly holding his injured side. Maybe then they wouldn't sleep so easily.

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Rin turned over, mumbling softly with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru knew that her faith in him would never waver. She had stayed by his side from the day he saved her life, and while he had no objections, sometimes he wished she had stayed away. But then again, it had been a joy to have her company, her endless optimism, encouraging him to go on when he felt like giving up and killing every living thing he came across. She was unknowingly showing him the way to reach his goal.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

But she was just a girl, a mere human. How could she be guiding him, a great and powerful demon? It made no sense, though he knew it was the truth. Others may think they know the best way to gain power. And even though she's oblivious to it, that little girl is the only one who knows the path to true greatness.

_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru_

_tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_

It is patience, and compassion. That is the path. Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. I'm becoming soft, he thought. That will have to change. I cannot let her innocence influence my goals.

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

It was futile to try to revert back to his old ways know, and he knew it. Rin had changed his life, sent him on a journey to discover himself. How long that journey would take was impossible to tell.

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

But there was one thing he knew for sure. She had taught him to love, something he had thought impossible. With just a hint of a smile, he admitted to himself that he loved that little girl as if she were his own, and he would do anything to protect her.

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

He wanted to show her that he returned her affections, even though he was sure she knew. He could tell from the way she smiled at him, always willing to follow wherever he went, no matter how dangerous it may be.

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

_tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu_

Perhaps that was the answer. Perhaps he must learn to love, to acknowledge the emotions he always kept at bay. Then, he may be able to find the path he sought.

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

He stood and moved over to the fire, hesitating only a moment before sitting down beside Rin. Gently, he eased her into his lap, hoping he wouldn't wake her.

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

Sleepily, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, instantly warming his heart. Then, she snuggled into the crook of his arm, falling asleep again.

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

Looking up at the stars once more, Sesshomaru gave a rare smile, knowing in his heart that he would do anything for Rin, because she was what mattered most to him.

**Sigh. Isn't that sweet? And I don't think Sess will want to kill me for this one. Please review, I love getting your opinions!**


	2. If Only You Knew

**This is a Happy Father's Day to Sesshomaru! The song might be a stretch, but I'm going to make it work! Remember, their love is that of a father and daughter! **

**Otulia: We don't own InuYasha or the song **_**If Only You Knew**_**, which is by a favorite band of mine, YES.**

If Only You Knew

He watched her as she ran happily about in the grass, laughing, stopping here and there to pick a flower which caught her eye. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad she was in such a good mood today. He supposed it was because he'd brought her a new kimono, to replace the old one that was quickly wearing out. He'd simply acquired it for her so she wouldn't have to be running about in rags. She was his ward, after all. It was his duty to see to her basic needs. Yet that act on his part had overjoyed her to the point that it amazed him. He simply couldn't understand it. But it was that confounding joy with which she greeted him each and every day that he'd come to rely upon.

_I can lift you with my heart_

_Give you meaning every day_

_Cannot live without your truth_

She was slowly but surely bringing something out in him that he'd worked so hard to bury. And this gradual change in him was only making her happier.

Yet if he were angered or worried about something, she would always know it. He could tell by the way her mood subtly changed when he approached, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't have the words. And on days when she was feeling low, he felt a pang in his heart that made him want to cheer her up.

_And be the true me_

_To be the true you_

Jaken began scolding her for being noisy, but she ignored him, as she was custom to do. The imp would never learn that he couldn't dampen her spirits so easily. No, Jaken couldn't. But he could, without even meaning to.

She caught sight of him and grinned, dashing around Jaken and coming toward him. A surprised look crossed her face as she tripped over a stone and went sprawling, her flowers scattering across the ground.

_Pick the flowers from your floor_

_Put them in your arms for you my love_

_Realize my life and more_

He knelt down in front of her as she sat up, wiping tears of pain from her eyes. "Are you alright, Rin?" he asked.

She inspected her hand before answering with a small smile. "I'm okay, Sesshomaru-sama. It's just a scrape."

He nodded and scooped up the discarded flowers, placing the bundle in her arms. "Be more careful," he instructed.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily, getting to her feet. Without another word, she turned and ran toward Jaken, and tried to give him the flowers in an attempt to cheer him up. Sesshomaru barely repressed a smile.

She was a happy child, and as long as she remained that way, he knew he would be content. He felt something toward her that he couldn't quite understand, but it was not unpleasant. In fact, he cherished the feeling.

_Say you will and then_

_Take me home_

_Make me clear_

_It feels so much better_

_Take me home_

_To this heart of hearts_

He pondered on this as he rose to his feet. He had been searching for something all his life, something he could not name. He had thought it was power he craved, but the stronger he became, the more incessant this need had become. He had begun to bitter towards the world that he had once appreciated, and was falling into the abyss of his own hatred. But then…he met Rin.

_If only you knew_

_You caught me when I was falling_

_Yes you caught me when I was falling fast_

Everything had changed the moment she had brought him food as he lay injured, completely unafraid despite the fact that he was a powerful demon, and she was only a weak human child.

Later, when he had found her killed by wolves, he had felt…saddened. And for a brief moment, a mere second in time, he had wished he hadn't turned her away when she was trying to help him. Then maybe…maybe…

He had remembered Tenseiga. He had silently called out to her, hoping beyond hope that his father's sword would truly bring her back. And she had come.

_And only you knew_

_You answered me when I was calling you_

_You answered me when I was dreaming you_

_Into my life_

He knew she had no family, and that she was unwanted in the village she had been living in. But yet, after all that she had gone through, she loved life itself. He could see it just by looking at her, and somehow, it calmed his inner tempest. It made him feel content.

_Everyone who looks at you_

_Sees the loving in your every move_

_You're the healing of the soul_

_To be the true you_

_To be the true me_

Though she was a weak mortal, she was strong of spirit. She was brave, and hid her fears. Yet he knew how afraid she was when he left. And just as she would never admit it, neither would he admit that he feared for her safety as well, when he was not there to protect her, and to give her the courage to face down any obstacles she came across.

He was starting to realize what he felt toward her. It was, in a sense, and how he hated to come to this conclusion, love. He cared for her more deeply that he had cared for anyone or anything else in the world, and would be devastated should any harm befall her. He wanted nothing more than for her to grow up happy and healthy, and lead a full and prosperous life.

_I will be your strength all time_

_Ever wishing you this love and more_

_Forever be your guiding song_

It was time they moved on. "Rin, Jaken, come."

"Yes, milord!" Jaken called, hurrying after him.

Rin clambered onto Ah-Un's back with a smile as bright as the sun, guiding the dragon after them.

_Say you will and then_

_Take me home_

_Make me clear_

_It feels so much better_

_In this life_

_In your heart of hearts_

They traveled the rest of the afternoon in near silence, the only sounds being the birds and Rin's quiet humming. For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru felt at peace.

_If only you knew_

_How you caught me when I was falling_

_Yes you caught me when I was falling fast_

_And only you knew_

_You answered me when I was calling you_

_You saw me when I was dreaming you_

_Into my life_

They stopped to make camp for the night. Sesshomaru went on his usual patrol of the area, giving himself a little time to think. Tonight, his thoughts turned towards the constant struggles going on in the world. Everyone, human and demon alike, was always fighting, wanting only to gain power and material possessions. Did they not realize that there were more important things than personal gain?

In fact, he himself did not know that until…until he had Rin.

_When I feel the hurt in so many people's lives_

_I take a deep breath and think of your smile your eyes_

Rin…she knew of the cruelties of the world. She had experienced them firsthand. And yet, she was still so happy, so hopeful.

_When I hear the sadness of this earthtime_

_Then I take a deep breath and know that you understand_

_That you understand_

He returned later than he had planned, expecting to find everyone asleep. But Rin was still awake, sitting by the fire. She sniffled, and he knew that she had been crying.

"What is the matter, Rin?" he asked quietly, sitting beside her. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Master Jaken doesn't like me," she said quietly. "He said I should just go away."

He frowned. Jaken was still going on about that?

"And…and he said that you don't like me either, Sesshomaru-sama." She stared into the fire, tense, waiting to hear the truth from him.

_And only you knew_

_How you caught me when I was falling fast_

_Caught me when I was falling fast_

"Don't be silly," Sesshomaru said gently. "I do not wish for you to leave."

"Really?" She seemed so hopeful, and it occurred to him that perhaps the only reason she was so happy was because she was allowed to stay with him. The idea of leaving seemed to frighten her terribly.

_If only you knew_

_How you answered me when I was calling you_

_Saw me when I was dreaming you_

"Really," he confirmed, smiling his first true smile since he was a pup.

That was all she'd been waiting for; to see him smile. And the smile he received in return before she hugged him was the best gift that she could have given him.

They had come together out of necessity, and a deep bond had formed between them.

_If only you knew_

_Yes you caught me when I was falling fast_

_You caught me when I was falling_

_Into your life_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked tentatively, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "Can I…can I call you Papa?"

That's when it struck him. He had come to love her as a father would his daughter.

"Of course, Rin-chan."

**Isn't it cute? I'm such a sucker for that father-daughter relationship! Please review for me!**


	3. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Okay, I'm on a songfic rampage. It's just that I remembered this song as I was falling asleep last night, and it's simply perfect!**

**Otulia: We own neither InuYasha nor Martina McBride's song, **_**In My Daughter's Eyes.**_

In My Daughter's Eyes

She trusts in me. Somehow she had known all along, before I had even known myself, that I would not let any harm befall her. I would protect her, no matter the cost.

She believes in me. In her eyes, I am the strongest, and nothing will ever get in my way. I will never back down.

But in all truth, it is she who protects me…from myself. From getting lost in my ambitions and drowning in my power. Her presence is enough to keep me sensible. I am not living for myself; my purpose is now to protect her.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I wanna be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

Her childish beliefs warm my heart. She doesn't see anyone as being better than anyone else; not even me. To her, everyone is the same. The only differences between us are the decisions we make, and what we are striving to achieve.

She knows perfectly well of the fighting in this world, the constant struggle between human and demons, between life and death. But yet, she ignores all of it. She wishes for peace, and will only ever think of peace.

I will not deny that her courage has helped me through many times of doubt. The strength of her young spirit becomes mine.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light and the_

_world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me gives me_

_strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

She brings me happiness, no, joy, that I've never felt before. As I watch her play her games, I forget all my worries and troubles. There is only one thing that matters. Her.

_And when she wraps her hand_

_around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

She has a way of making me understand the truth of things, of showing me, without a single doubt, what courage really is.

_It's hangin' on when your heart_

_has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

I know I won't have her forever. She'll grow up, faster than I'd like, and maybe, one day, she'll want to return to her own kind. If so, then I wish her the same happiness she has given to me. And if she ever falls in love, and has a family of her own, I will be sure to protect them, just as I protect her now, because she is, and always will be, my daughter.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_Though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_

_she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes_

"Come, Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

**Is it good? It's short, but still…did I do well? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
